A display module described in Patent Document 1 is conventionally known as one example of a display module including a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight unit. In the display module described in Patent Document 1, on a light exiting surface of a light guide plate in the backlight unit arranged on a rear surface side of the liquid crystal display panel, a light absorbing layer is arranged by printing and applying black ink on a diffuser sheet in an area corresponding to an LED of a flange portion between a light emitting area set on the light exiting surface and an effective display area on an inner side of the light emitting area, so that light ray, which is emitted from the LED, normally reflected by a light reflection sheet, and attempting to exit to a light source side edge portion of the effective display area, is absorbed.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-184350